Darkness Unborn
by RedtheBattler
Summary: When Sephiroth is summoned to Middle Earth by a Dark Elf sorceress... He may find that doing Sauron's bidding is a lot more fun. Sephiroth x 0C
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, or Lord of the Rings. If I did, Squall would've never met Riona in the first place and he definitely would **not have** fallen in love with her, slut that she is! Cloud would've never fallen for Tifa, he would've remained true to Aerith's memories and as for Frodo, well, he would've died by m- er, Sauron's hands long ago!

My name is Zerodyme. Here in the kingdoms of Middle Earth, I aspire to rule. Every race here knows me as the Dark Lord Sauron's Black Hand, also known as the infamously cruel Dark Lady. But, in order to conquer the world I so desire I must first defeat my so-called master. But, I would need so much help. Thus, my current spell. Drawing from the power of the ring wraths under my control I was going to open a portal and snatch the first truly powerful person I saw. One who's ideals closely matched my own.

I began chanting my spell and the first thing I saw was a blonde and a silver haired man trying their best to kill each other. But it was the silver-haired man who caught my attention. "Tell me what you hold dear, Cloud. So, I may have the pleasure of ripping it away with my own hands. "

I grinned mischievously and chuckled. He sounded like _me_! I saw the blonde one coming in for a killing blow so I grabbed my newest toy.

Everyone blinked, rather surprised, "Where the hell did he _go_?!" yelled Cid.

Cloud blinked, "I know my Omnislash technique is powerful, but was he supposed to disappear?"

"So… Does this mean.. We won?" Reno asked grinning, brightly.

"Yay, _party_!" Yuffie cheered, happily.

_Meanwhile…_

Sephoroth glared at the pale woman in front of him. "Why did you interrupt my fight?! I intend to destroy that planet!" he said rather angry

I just smirked, "I have been watching you for quite some time now. You will destroy their world… I shall even help you do so… But first would you hear me out, my good sir? I am extremely close to ruling this world… Only one thing stands in my way. "

Sephoroth stood, eyeing her, allowing the woman to continue.

"My so called master, The Dark Lord Sauron." I moved to the curtains to show him the mountain. "I am second-in-command under his unholy influence. I rule everything but that mountain. Here you may do exactly as you please and no one would dare say a damn thing if you said it was done in my or Sauron's name. Kill, plunder, do as you wish. I shall keep rooms for you here at the castle that once belonged to a powerful wizard known as Saruman the Grey. "

Chapter Interlude: Portal Mishaps Part one. Final Fantasy VIII

I grinned as I opened yet another portal, since Sephoroth was a HUGE help, I decided to do it again!

It opened to a tall, brown haired man doing 9,999 points of damage 100 times. I stared in shock and awe at his power.

"What's that one lead to?" Sephoroth asked.

I shut the portal _extremely_ quickly, "No where of any importance." I said smiling. _"I don't fancy getting killed, thanks." _I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, Final Fantasy VII, or InuYasha!

If I did Frodo would've died a long time ago. Cloud would not be Emo(He'd still be uber HOTT though) and Inu would not be practicing Necrophilia (Damn Kikyo!)

Chapter start!

Sephiroth came in, his eyes swept over the desk where I was plotting a siege to Mount Morodor. He eyes it carefully. "I am going to assume you have more than one task for me here." he said in his low voice.

I looked up, "Not especially." I admitted. "If you want go out and have some fun. if you want infamy here go after Frodo Baggins, though he isn't exactly hard to kill. Aragon son of Arathorn, Legolas, or better yet.. Gandalf." I murmured, still pouring over my plans.

"What would happen if I did kill any of them?" he questioned.

"Well, you'd win instant infamy and people would know your name as well as they know mine. I have to warn you though.. If you do go after Gandalf, he has a nasty habit of coming back." I said looking up at him.

Sephiroth nodded, he _hated_ those damn resurrection spells. So annoying. But eh did want people to fear his name and presence so he left the castle she had a room for him so he'd be back…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…_

"I have some bad new…" Legolas told the rest of the fellowship. "It seems Zerodyme has a follower now he isn't human, elf, hobbit, or dwarf. I cannot tell what race he belongs to. We should be very careful should we ever run into him. He is rather tall, even more so than myself. He has silver hair past his knees and a long sword." he said slowly.

Gimili huffed, "I can handle anything that wretch throws at us! She's a nonentity!" he said not worried about the threat.

Frodo sighed, "She's managed to kill Saruman and Gandalf." he reminded them all. "I'd venture we avoid her new henchmen. The Ringwrath are bad enough. But judging by her character. He's as powerful as her or more so." he added.

Legolas nodded, "Good point."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elsewhere still…_

Gandalf was making his way towards Zerodyme's lair when someone he had never seen before stood his way.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave. Zerodyme is not to be disturbed." he said coolly, drawing out his long sword and rushing Gandalf.. It took several long, long hours, But Sephiroth sheathed his sword and threw the now bloody corpse of Gandalf off his new boss' land. he cut off the wizard's head and hung it on a pole as a warning to all. The entire kingdoms of Middle Earth would soon fear him as much as Sauron….

Chapter Interlude: InuYasha

I grinned as I opened another portal and saw into a world of a tall man feeling up a woman who had a boomerang type weapon. I growled, rather angry and sent a huge fireball the man's way and shut the portal again.

"Get it off!" Miroku yelped

But the group was too busy dying of sheer laughter, Kagome and Sango included to help the lecherous monk.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Final Fantasy Seven, Lord of the Rings, or World of Warcraft!

Hihosekee: Hello, everyone, this seems to be my most popular story ever! So, I had an idea!

Sephiroth: You were thinking? Isn't that dangerous?

Hihosekee: Yes and I got a headache again. Now, Sephiroth-sama, if you could just stand right here for me?

Sephiroth: Why? -does so-

Zerodyme: Excuse I would like to say. I will not be responsible for the authoress' death.

Fangirls: SEPHY-chan!

Sephiroth: Die, Hihosekee! -kills her-

Zerodyme: 0kay since the story creator was killed… I'll get someone to do a ressurection spell. In the meantime, enjoy Chapter three!

Chapter start:

_Fellowship…_

Aragon stared at them all, "I have some more bad news. It seems Zerodyme has indeed got herself a powerful follower. He is a master of the blade and several spells previously unheard of. However, what is worse is he has managed to kill Gandalf and Zerodyme seems to care about him as more than just a loyal pawn."

Frodo blinked, "You mean…. Zerodyme _loves _him?" he asked stunned

"No." Everyone turned for it was Legolas who spoke. "Zerodyme is incapable of loving. She lost that ability several centuries ago. She lost her heart by becoming too attune to sheer darkness. She has no heart left." eh spoke in a low tone.

_Back at the Dark Lady's castle…._

"Sephiroth!" came her seething call. "It seems I let a certain elf have far too much freedom. We shall put a stop to this now!"

Sephiroth smirked. He wondered who had pissed her off so badly. He knew it would be a swift death.

………………………………............

Zerodyme appeared right in front of them all, "Hello Legolas.. Have you been well, my little brother?"

Zerodyme: Mhuahahahah Cliff-hanger! Told ya I was evil! Anyway, what should we do with this thing? -kicks Hihosekee-chan

Sephiroth: Feed her to the ring wraiths? -finally got rid of the fan girls-

Zerodyme: So very tempting… Anyway here's your chapter interlude!

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Chapter Interlude: World of Warcraft **Alliance**

**Zerodyme smiled it was time to get herself another follower. Why not? The portals were working so very, very well. She appeared before a city. "I will rule here!" she declared**

"**Hey, Konagei it's a rare spawn! Let's get her!"**

"**What the hell?!" Zerodyme yelled and vanished again.**

"**0kay so we keep a look out for her! Who knows what items she'll drop!" **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this at every chapter?! I do not own Final Fantasy 7 LotR or anything else. I do own Zerodyme though. XD

Zerodyme: 0kay only one persona has commented on EVERY chapter so this one is for you, Phantom Dragon. We're all very glad you like this story. Anyway since Hihosekee is still dead and neither of us know a single resurrection spell. Chapter start!

Chapter four: 0h boy… Wait, _little_ brother?!

Zerodyme chuckled at their dumbfounded looks, "Did dear Legolas not tell you he's my brother? How utterly typical. He was always afraid of power. Me? If I want something… I take it." she said walking up to him.

Gimli stared, "I knew better then to trust ye!" he yelled at Legolas.

Zerodyme stared at Gimli, "Silence!" she boomed her eyes strictly on Legolas.

He stared back, "You once told me you would never murder family." he said coldly.

Zerodyme grinned, "Indeed I did… However, I am not going to lay a finger on you. I never break my word." she said with a sadistic smile. She turned away, "Sephiroth if you please?" she said not bothering to give the command.

Many people stared in horror as the spray of violent red flew up signaling the beheading of the elf once called Legolas.

Zerodyme smiled, "I will allow the rest of you to live. Know this… I will rule Middle earth and none of you have the power to stop me!"

……………………………….....................................................................................................

Zerodyme: Ack… Can't believe she made me have an honor code. Hnnn. Whatever. Next chapter is a filler. Made for bonding between myself and Sephiroth… Deal with it.


End file.
